Shadow of the Snakes
by EvaBlackheart
Summary: An RP done on Instagram- Hidden in the shadows...The snake waits to strike.


She watched the purple haired fighter defeat the men down there. She had a good view from the top of this tree and noticed every little movement she made. 'She is good, very good,' Tsukino thought, 'But I'm better.' The purple haired fighter killed one man after another without hesitating. It took a while to kill all of the fighters Tsukino had brought with her. She had brought a full-fledged army.

Klarissa slices the last man's throat. She had kept her blinder on throughout the fight, not wanting to use her true power. Klarissa looked around at the bodies scattered all over the ground. 'It's just like that one day,' she thought, 'Nothing but the silence & dead bodies everywhere.' She wraps her chained twin daggers around her arms like a stole, keeping the daggers in her hand as she walks away from the scene.

As she notices the fighter walking away, she says in an amused voice, "Where are you going? You didn't really think it was that easy, did you? She had to complete what she had come here for. The other men were just to see what her skills were. 'A good choice," Tsukino thought. She was talented & she was amused by killing people. All in all, if Tsukino wouldn't need to kill her, she would want her on her team. But life's not as you wish.

Klarissa half turns around, looking up into the tree, smirking a little. "Of course not. I was just getting bored waiting for someone to show up." She turns, fully facing the tree. "So? Are you the last of them? Or are you hiding more somewhere?" She asks, touching the edge of her blinder. 'She won't be an easy one to kill. She's like me. Death amuses her.'

"Maybe there are more, but maybe I'm the last one. You'll have to find out," she said while jumping down from the tree. "Would you tell me your name before I kill you?" she smiled, it wasn't a nice one. Tsukino unsheathed her sword and began to warm up by swinging the blade around.

Klarissa senses her movements. 'A bit arrogant,' she thinks, hearing the girl land on the ground. "Klarissa. Klarissa Medusane," she says, letting the chains slide over the skin of her arms as she readies her weapon for battle. "Although…" she pauses, "I don't know the name of my latest victim. That would be you, in case you were unaware," she says, giving the girl a cold smile. '30 meters between us…Way too much space for my liking,' Klarissa thinks, tightening her grip on her daggers.

"Then let me introduce myself. I'm Tsukino. Just Tsukino, but maybe you prefer Nightmare, that's what people call me," she said. Tsukino noticed that Klarissa measured the space between them. She was too far to attack directly. "That's an insult. You think I would go further to you, so you can harm me. Please, I'm not an amateur, and I want to talk a little," she said, grinning. She had lots of experience in what she does, but it seems the other one has too. 'This will be a hard battle,' Tsukino thought, amused. She liked to be challenged. She noticed the movements of her opponent. She was ready to attack. It seemed there wouldn't be much talking this time.

Klarissa was amused by the idea of actually talking to someone. The only way she had ever known to communicate was by fighting. "I prefer to call you #597, if you don't mind," she says, smirking. "And I must say I'm impressed. Your observational skills are almost perfect. Almost. I can tell you rely on your eyes very much. Am I right?" she says, tiling her head just a little. "And I've enjoyed this conversation of ours, however, I don't talk much so-," she says, turning her foot into her running position & holding her dagger flat against her wrist, "Shall we begin?" Klarissa asks in an eerily cheerful voice as she charges at Tsukino.

She laughed. This girl still counted her victims. She had stopped long ago. It wasn't worth it. "To be honest I prefer names, but it doesn't matter because you'll die. And you insulted me again. Do I really seem like that to you? You should learn not to underestimate your opponent," she told her. Tsukino noticed that Klarissa was ready to fight and prepared herself too. She quickly checked her daggers and held her sword tight. "Let's dance, darling,"" she said.

To be honest, Klarissa didn't count all her victims, just the ones that she actually liked. Regardless of she liked them or not though, they all had to die. If Klarissa hadn't killed her emotions so many years ago in that field, she might have actually wanted to befriend this girl. 'That's a funny dream," she thinks, serpentining towards Tsukino, 'And dreams are for the weak.' Klarissa gets within 2 meters of her & launches herself off the ground, flipping through the air with an acrobatic grace. She flings the daggers at Tsukino, knowing that she wouldn't stay there long enough to allow herself to be hit. Klarissa had a resolve in this fight. It was a fight to keep her freedom. A fight to survive. The thought of fighting an opponent that was her equal thrilled Klarissa. She smiled evilly as the daggers flew through the air, the gleam of the moonlight reflecting off the metal. This is what Klarissa lived for.

She saw her flying towards her. She backed away and allowed herself some freedom. Her eyes focused on her opponent. She wouldn't allow herself to miss a single move. She raised her sword and dodged the blades of her opponent, jumped and landed some meters behind Klarissa. She attacked her, but the other fighter dodged her attack. It was a crazy but controlled mess of attacking and dodging. The sound of metal blades filled the air.

Klarissa quickly draws her dagger back to her palm & backflips over Tsukino's head, landing behind her. Taking the blade, she lunges forward towards Tsukino. She honestly didn't want to kill the girl yet. Just mess with her a little. Klarissa angles herself to the side of Tsukino at the last moment of her motion, cutting Tsukino's side. She made sure the cut wasn't a deep cut, just enough to slow the girl down. She rolls, turning around to face her. "Before this becomes an absolutely silent death match, " Klarissa says, a mirk on her lips, "I would like to know who sent you for me. Not many people know I'm 'missing'." Klarissa stands upright, wrapping her fingers through the rings of her daggers. 'She's not going to tell me. But, I'd rather kill her & not know, than die & not know,' she thinks, scanning Tsukino. 'I may even have to remove the blinder. Wonderful…'

Tsukino smiled, "You could've cut deeper. Why didn't you?" she asks, amused and attacked again. First, Klarissa dodged her attack, but she didn't see her dagger coming. Tsukino quickly took out her dagger with the black blade and cut Klarissa in the arm. Not too deep, but deeper than Klarissa had, to show that she really wanted to kill her. "I like you, you know? If I wasn't here to kill you, I would actually as you to join me. But life isn't how we want it to be," she sighed, "You really want to know who sent me, huh? Let's just say…Some you don't remember," she grinned, as she teased Klarissa. "But girl tell me something about you, I'm curious why someone like you is supposed to be killed."

Klarissa hisses as the dagger slices through her skin, cartwheeling backwards, using her kicks to put some distance between them. "Funny," she says as she lands, "I was just thinking the same thing about you Unfortunately, survival is important to me," she says, looking down at her arm. Klarissa wasn't surprised by Tsukino's teasing, she didn't remember anything from her past. She could accept that. Klarissa looks back in Tsukino's direction, touching her blinder. "As for why someone like me is wanted dead-," she says, throwing one of the chained daggers at her, "You guess is as good as mine." Klarissa knew that Tsukino would dodge the dagger 7 keep her eyes on Klarissa. And that was exactly what Klarissa had been counting on. Klarissa cut to her right & wrapped the chain around Tsukino's throat, choking her with it. 'She'll get free & then the fight really begins,' Klarissa thought, the thrill running through her veins. Thunder booms overhead & lightning cracks the sky. A true storm was approaching.

As the chain wrapped around her neck, Tsukino wasn't able to breathe for a second. She sank her elbow in Klarissa's stomach and landed some other punches, forcing her to let go. Before Klarissa could attack her again, she cut her several times and then said, "So you don't know anything that anything that happened before you awoke? That's kind of sad. I mean, it's hilarious that I know more about you than you do," she teased her. She wanted Klarissa to get angry, for her own benefits. She felt some weird power coming from Klarissa. It felt strange and cold. Not good, that was not good at all. She could feel "it's" reaction to the strange power. "It" roared inside her, wanting to come out.

Klarissa grunted as she pulled away, taking the chain with her. Klarissa felt the cuts but didn't really feel them. Klarissa felt the blade slice her skin, but she didn't feel the pain. Klarissa was getting angry, but she kept it under control. She knew her temper could lay this entire area to waste. She didn't want to draw attention to her location. But, she felt the need to kill Tsukino rising higher. 'Not yet. She's not ready yet.' Klarissa kept on the defensive for now, waiting for an opening. She found it when Tsukino's blade went over her body as she launched herself backwards, and the dagger went under. She felt a dark presence in Tsukino moving, trying to get out. It reminded Klarissa of something of something from her past & she hated reminders. She flung her dagger into Tsukino's stomach, stabbing her deeply, but not fatally. Klarissa felt a darker desire stir within her. She enjoyed the feeling of stabbing the dark presence, feeling it seep into the air. Klarissa withdrew her dagger from Tsukino's stomach, holding the blood-covered dagger in her hand. "It appears something in me wants something in you," she says, reaching for her blinder with her dagger. The thunder booms again & the clouds open up, pouring stinging rain on both of the females. As the lightning cracks, Klarissa flings her blinder aside, letting it skid across the mudding earth. "Looks like it's going to get its wish," she says, her eyes glowing, the air around her flaring.

As the blade went through her stomach, pain appeared. It dashed through her veins and she clenched her teeth. Tsukino had to smile, the whole situation amused her. She ignored the pain and backed away. "It seems so," she said, grinning. "But I wouldn't be sure that it will get what it wants." Klarissa released her power, but Tsukino wouldn't, not yet. "It" was dangerous, not only for her opponent, but for herself too. The rain felt good on her skin, cooling her down a little & sharpening her senses. She looked up at the moon. It was the source of all her strength. The moon was the one who created "it" and Tsukino. "Oh moon, my darling, please make this work," she chanted. Meanwhile, Klarissa started to bring up the level of her power. Her eyes glowed, her hair flared around her and it seemed like she was flying. Creepy some would call it, but Tsukino was used to such images. "Tell me, from where exactly is your power from?" she said, gaining some time.

Klarissa was amused. Tsukino genuinely believed this was her full power. "I can't give you the great power of introducing you to Medusa," she says, smirking. "My full power is too dangerous to be unleashed. However, I suppose showing a little bit couldn't hurt." The rain got heavier & lightning strikes again. "As for where it comes from," she pauses, tilting her head, "I can't remember." The flaring stops, but her hair remains suspended in the air.

Everything seemed bad for Tsukino, but she knew how to help herself. She had a plan, a good one, but she was unable to do anything with this wound. She opened the cage, just a little bit. A small amount of "its" power would be enough to regain strength and close the wound. As "its" power went through her body, she felt pain appear. It was like someone had stabbed a dagger into her heart. But after a while, it disappeared and she felt her wound regenerating. Her senses were sharper, she could see better, hear better, but she had to give a small amount of control to "it". Her eyes turned black. "I'll introduce you to the power of the shadows," she said, grinning. She felt like she was born anew, stronger than before. "Show me what you can," she told Klarissa and waited for something to happen.

Klarissa smiled evilly. "This is what I've been waiting for!" She runs again, the ground behind her breaking from the sheer force of her power. Klarissa jumped into the air, landing a drop kick that split the very ground they were standing on. "I'll let you in on a little secret," Klarissa says, now directly in front of Tsukino. "I know exactly where my power comes from," she says as the ground begins to fall from underneath them. "It's the very place your power-" Klarissa breaks the sentence to send a sonic roundhouse toward Tsukino's head, "Comes from." The ground crumbles entirely & they begin to fall into the black abyss. "My power comes from darkness. Honed by living my entire life blind…" she says as darkness engulfs them both.

"Sweet, but you forgot that I can see in the dark, darling," Tsukino reminded her. It was good that Klarissa's power was a dark on too, that way she knew what she was able to do. She turned around, knowing Klarissa was there and stabbed her. Of course she had dodged it, but right away came another stab that she couldn't back away from. Tsukino cut her in the chest, not hurting Klarissa seriously. This would hurt her, no matter what power she had. She moved nearly automatically, but still aware of her movements.

Klarissa liked this thrill. She didn't even need to read the other female's thoughts. She was the same as Klarissa. Klarissa had to respect someone who would kill her for no reason. It was honoring, in a demented sort of way. Klarissa didn't really react to her chest being cut. It hurt, of course, but the longer she stayed in the darkness, the faster the wound would heal. 'This is never ending,' she thinks as the cuts are delivered bath & forth. Blow after blow, cut after cut, it was endless. Klarissa laughs a little bit, "You know, in a messed up way, I actually kind of respect you. In a twisted way, that doesn't mean much coming from me." She opens her eyes, not even aware she had closed them in the first place.

"I know what you mean. I mean, we aren't that different. I think you'll die in a glamorous way," she said as she continued to cut Klarissa. "I kind of don't want to kill you. It's such a waste of talent. But what can I do?" Still she stabbed her, aware that it had no effect on Klarissa. Maybe it would slow her down a little, but Tsukino would bet not.

Klarissa smiled. It was a strange smile because it looked like it held actual emotion. "I died long ago," she says softly. "That's why I can't remember my past," she says, kicking at Tsukino. It's a half hearted attack, but still quite powerful. She knocks Tsukino away from her into a wall. Tsukino skids down the wall, not actually getting hurt. "We're the same. Something in you dies a long time ago as well…" Klarissa says, holding herself against the walk above Tsukino's head.

Tsukino smiled. Klarissa was right, something died in her long ago. It was her ability to love. She had been barely four years old. She used to be sad about this, but it didn't matter now. "You are lucky you don't remember what happened before, kind of," she thought aloud, getting yp again. "But you know we should get serious now."

Klarissa flipped from the wall, landing & standing across from Tsukino. "I suppose you're right," she says. "Shall we end it with the next blow then?" She asks, preparing for the final blow. Klarissa had to keep her head clear. She couldn't die here. She wouldn't die here. It she died, her past would be unlocked to her. All of the memories flashing before her eyes as she took her last breath. Klarissa didn't want to remember. She died that day & was reborn. She was reborn in the darkness. As was Tsukino. Klarissa figured she could say one more thing before this moment withered away & died. "You know, in another life, we could've been sisters. That's how similar you & I are," she says, looking Tsukino in her eyes. "Now, let's end this." Klarissa knows this last blow has to do it. 'Spirit of Medusa, bless me with your power,' she thought, holding her daggers pointed straight at Tsukino.

She felt the power surround Klarissa. Tsukino knew she had no chance against her, not yet. "We could. We could," she said, more to herself than to her opponent. "I'm apologizing for what I'll do next." Tsukino unleashed "it". She let the power of shadow & darkness take control of her body. She fell on her knees. It hurt, it hurt so much. She felt like someone had ripped her chest open and poured alcohol in it. She screamed. It was long ago that she had let "it" take so much of her. She forgot how painful it was. Suddenly, the pain disappeared. Now there was no Tsukino anymore. There stood the queen of shadows. She had taken over Tsukino's body and the girl was hiding somewhere inside. Clouds of shadows surrounded her and she stood up slowly with a wide smile on her face. "It was long ago since I last had the chance to fight," the creature said in a deep voice. Her lips had turned black too and her hair was flaring. She seemed to fly, but actually her shadows carried her. The creature threw Tsukino's sword away and formed her own one.

'You'll die,' Medusa's voice taunted Klarissa in her head. 'I know,' Klarissa responded. 'Let me out of here & she won't be a problem. You'll stay free,' Medusa reasons. Klarissa knew she couldn't win against the creature on her own, so she surrendered control of herself to Medusa. Klarissa's eyes glowed a vibrant red & her twin daggers turned into twin snakes. Her smooth tanned skin, turned scaly & gray. Her long purple hair turned into green snakes, moving & snapping in the air. "It's a shame you're not a man, otherwise you'd just be another rock among this rubble," Medusa said, the snakes wrapped around her arms, lunging & snapping at Tsukino.

This was no longer a fight between Tsukino and Klarissa, but between Medusa and the shadows. There two didn't care about their host bodies dying. They wanted to win, that was all that counted. "It was a long time since we met last time," she says, grinning, "Some decades I guess." She sends dozens of sharp needles towards her opponent.

Medusa sacrifices a few snakes, allowing them to take the impact of the needles. "A little over a century actually," she said, turning a snake into a sharp double edged sword. "I see you've remained as trapped as I have," Medusa says, apathetically. Medusa held an absolute disdain for the shadows. She felt they were a creature of chance. Their survival was luck from their host body. She had been able to hold her on her own until their last fight, in that field, when a deity had interfered in their fight, trapping both of them in human vessels. The shadows were dangerous, not just physically, but emotionally & mentally as well. They were placed in a girl who had been killed by mercenaries near their battlefield so long ago. The deity had placed Medusa in the head assassin who had led them & then killed them all when they planned to betray her. They were two cursed souls who wanted to settle the score from so long ago. Medusa cuts herself across her hand & smears the blood on the sword. Her blood is as deadly as even the most venomous snake's venom. Medusa deploys about thirty snakes, moving as fast as missiles on the ground & in the air.

Shadows went for the snakes and tore them apart with their claws. There was a mess of snake bodies and black dust on the ground. The shadow queen moved to the right and ran towards Medusa. She dodged it, then another attack. They were both fast, their reactions seemed perfect. It was an endless fight, at least it appeared so. She attacked and stabbed like she hadn't done in ages. She loved fighting, she loved blood, and she loved the darkness. Medusa came for her throat and she dodged it. Soon, there were only two thoughts she had, 'Stab, dodge, stab, dodge, stab…'

Medusa was counting on the shadows tearing the snakes apart. A poisonous gas seeps from the bodies into the air. The Shadows lunged at Medusa again, cutting through a snake, into her shoulder. Medusa puts her hand directly on the sword, flinging it out of her shoulder. The Shadows never let go of the sword, easily regaining its balance & preparing for its next attack. Medusa could actually see the gas filling up the hole they were in. She smirked, 'I may not kill it, but it'll certainly be enough to repress back to its cell inside that girl, where it will remain comatose as she dies,' she thought. She steps back, the ground beneath her being crushed by the force she was unleashing. She lunges forward towards the Shadows, but slightly off of its center balance, sword at the ready.

She sensed gas filling the area and noticed Medusa coming towards her. 'Want to cage me inside that girl, huh? Well that's not going to happen!" she thought. She jumped high, surrounded by her shadows, who formed a big ball around her. Suddenly, a lot of small, sharp daggers flew out. She just hoped some of them would harm Medusa. The creature landed on the edge of the hole Medusa was still in and waited for the snake to come out.

Medusa's hair quickly formed a dome shield over her. One of the snakes from her hair had wrapped itself around the Shadows' ankle as it retreated out of the hole, biting the creature's ankle before being stabbed directly through the head by a raining dagger. Medusa felt that because some of her blood had flowed directly into it as it bit the Shadows' ankle. 'Good work, my pet,' she thought, 'You may rest now.' The snake disintegrated from her & turned to dust that was carried away by the wind. Medusa was pleased by the bite. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction. She knew that the creature was waiting for her to come out of the hole. She smirked, 'Time for the snake to strike.' Medusa jumped up, but not out of the hole. She had created a tunnel by slamming Tsukino into the wall earlier in the battle. It was small enough to be unnoticeable, but still large enough for Medusa to maneuver through. She pierced the ground directly under the Shadows with the sword. She was absolutely sure she cut the creature.

The creature knew that Medusa had some sort of plan. She always did. The queen of shadows was different. She acted spontaneously. She had noticed her opponent has become stronger since last time, but so did she. The shadow saw Medusa cutting through the ball of shadows with a smile on her face. She thought she had landed a strike, hilarious. She had learned how to mold shadows better, how to shape them better and make them more massive, not just only dust. While her copy fighter was there, she sat there and watched everything from a distance. 'Maybe you have better plans, but you forgot to train on noticing replications,' she thought. The creature felt the venom rushing through her veins. She let another shadow get it out. It was a painful process and the shadow swore to kill Medusa for that.

Medusa heard the voice & pinpointed it. "Pathetic," she said, "Too cowardly to face me yourself. You haven't changed. Still relying on the same tricks you always had." Medusa knew that in order to finish this fighter, long distance was definitely not the way to go for either of them. She wanted to anger the other creature. Klarissa could hear all of this. She & Medusa had an agreement that when Medusa took over, Klarissa was allowed to keep her consciousness, but no control. Klarissa & Medusa communicated through thought while Medusa recoated the sword with blood. Medusa stabbed the dying shadow creature lying in front of her, cleanly through the head. Klarissa had provided a little insight into the way that shadows are linked. 'You are good for something after all,' Medusa thought to Klarissa, smirking. Klarissa kept quiet but continued to see & hear the battle between these two dark creatures. She briefly wondered in Tsukino was alright before Medusa silenced her entirely.

The creature laughed. "Well maybe I'm a coward. But you know I like my current body. I don't want to lose it. I might be an old woman, and I really don't appreciate that", she said amused. She wouldn't let the snake anger her, not this time. She sent more blades toward Medusa, keeping her body moving. "You know, I'm kind of sorry for you that you are bound to this body. I mean I can't live without one, but you, you were such a wonderful fighter and now, look at you," she teased her and giggled.

Medusa deflected the blades, sending them back in the direction they came from. Medusa didn't even flinch at the comment. She knew Klarissa's real strength & more often than not tried to force it out of her. It was Klarissa who was apprehensive about it. Of course, it was a very destructive force, Medusa would dare to say even god-like. And Klarissa would never use it. "I don't know if sorry's the term I'd use. After all, she forced you out of hiding, didn't she?" Medusa said, smirking & tracking the Shadows' movements. "And besides, being two thousand years younger never hurt anyone," she quips, charging after the Shadows.

"Well, I would be always here, but this girl keeps me caged. She's damn strong, I hate her for that. It wasn't your girl who forced my out", she said with anger in her voice. She let shadows fly from all over the place to irritate her opponent. Let's play a game darling", she thought. The shadow loved games, especially when she made the rules. She jumped from tree to tree, still letting shadows attack Medusa. "I was always better in hiding, wasn't I?" she asked Medusa and giggled. What her opponent didn't know, was that she had improved her power, after all, being caged for a hundred years was boring, so she searched for something to work on. Suddenly she felt the girl inside, she wanted to say something. "Shut up!" the creature thought intensely while moving through the forest.

Medusa slices through the shadows as they come for her, allowing her blood to work as it's supposed to, per Klarissa's instructions. 'This is too slow,' Medusa thought irritated. 'Patience, ' Klarissa thought softly. The Shadows' voice snapped her out of her train of thought. "Hide & seek? Aren't we a bit old for that dear?" Medusa asked, annoyed. Medusa hated games. She was a straight to the point kind of person. But, she would play along, if only to advance closer to victory. Medusa smirked, and victory for her was so close.

"You are never too old for anything darling. You have to understand, I wasn't able to move for over a hundred years, now I'm free and I want to do what I love. How you know that's annoying people", she giggled. She saw that Medusa was getting confident by slicing through the shadows. "Well let's challenge you", the creature said laughing. She sent more shadows after Medusa. They sliced her with their claws and cut her. She was now bleeding from a dozen wounds, but she didn't seem to care. Good for the shadow.

Medusa allowed the shadows to slice her, but she returned the sentiment in kind, by slicing them with her poisoned sword. She continued to pursue the Shadow Queen. Medusa felt her blood running over her skin & then they closed. It surprised Medusa because she hadn't done it herself. 'What're you doing, child?' She thought to Klarissa. 'Preservation, ' was Klarissa's simple response. Medusa smirked; this girl was full of surprises. But Medusa figured Klarissa didn't want to die. The shadows kept coming & Medusa continued to kill them, knowing that the poison eventually made it back to the Shadow Queen, slowly but surely poisoning her. 'It's only a matter of time,' Medusa thought. She was a bit bored with being on the defensive, so she returned the favor of the shadows with snakes. They moved quickly & once they were within range of the queen, the turned into daggers, slicing her flesh. The blood was a beautiful sight to Medusa. It had been a while since she had seen blood so dark. The garnet color gleamed in the moonlight. 'The moon,' Medusa thought, 'That's it.'

The Shadow Queen didn't even notice the cuts Medusa did to her. She thought about her next move. She knew exactly what she wanted to so, but it wasn't the right time for this, not yet. She had to win this, or she might be reborn in another body that she didn't like. She kind of liked Tsukino. She was strong-willed and hurt badly as a child. She had power, a power that she could use for her final strike. She stopped the shadows. "Let her cool down a little bit", she whispered to them. She knew the rush of killing well. It was fascinating how many people you could kill in a short time during that rush and how long it takes till your body stops producing adrenalin. She was amused by this whole situation, too long she had been kept locked inside of Tsukino. Now she was free and wanted to show everyone that the Queen of the Shadows was back.

The moon was setting & Medusa could see it. They were both threatened by this whether the Shadow Queen realized it or not. Medusa wouldn't die, but her enemy was another story. Medusa smirked; she only had a few hours left. Klarissa quietly thinks that they were all going to die. It was funny to her. Death was how she began & death was how she would end. The moon, the very thing that was powering both of the creatures, would be the very thing that killed them. 'Shut up!' Medusa thought, irritably. Medusa looked around & noticed that she wasn't being attacked. She stops moving to regroup herself. "Finally using your head, huh dear?" Medusa taunts, from her crouched position on the tree branch. Medusa would've liked to have been surprised by this change, but she wasn't. She had always known that the Shadows was capable of planning, but often chose not to just to piss Medusa off. She looked up at the moon, 'Just a few more hours, Klarissa. A few more hours & you'll finally be free.

I always use my head darling, it just doesn't appear so", she giggled. She held her sword tight and rushed towards Medusa. "But it appears like you are waiting for something I might not like. That's why I'm gonna end this now. We've had enough fun", she said and stabbed Medusa in the leg. Blood came out of the wound, wonderful and dark red. Suddenly another creature appeared, looking the same as Tsukino. Now they were both attacking the snake-woman. As they fought another one appeared and helped them. After a while there were ten creatures surrounding Medusa and they all looked exactly the same. "I think you are fucked up, darling", the shadows said all at once with a smile and prepared themselves for the final stab. They were the winner and that thought made them smile even brighter.

Medusa felt every stab. But it was the last part of her plan. She knew that the Shadow queen would never wait around until the sun rose. She had been counting on her impatience. Medusa tilted her head up & slit her own throat, her blood raining down on all of the creatures. She could hear the hissing as it connected with her enemies. Medusa valued her pride more than her life. 'At least she didn't get the pleasure of actually killing me...' Medusa thought with a smirk. Suddenly, her body filled with a very bright light that dispelled the creatures around her. The light flashed & the creature's clones disappeared, leaving only the real one remaining. When the light faded, Klarissa is seated, in golden armor that glitters in the dwindling moonlight, on Pegasus, her white winged horse. She has on a golden blinder as well. It was Medusa's final plan, the use of light instead of darkness. She'd have to use Klarissa for this, but it didn't matter to her. She wasn't going to allow herself to die here. She still had other scores to settle. Klarissa didn't speak; she simply summoned blades of light & sent them at the Shadow Queen. Medusa knew as long as there was light, the Shadows couldn't harm her.

She swore. The shadow knew that she could so anything about Medusa while the light was there. "You had a good plan", she said to Medusa. "But you didn't consider that I changed in the past years. I'm no longer searching for victory, but for revenge and I can wait. Goodbye, I hope that well meet one other day", she said smiling and vanished. There stood Tsukino. "Kill her now!" she heard a voice inside of her and followed the instructions. She stabbed her sword in the stomach of her opponent, ripping it open. Blood gushed from it. She has cut through the organs and this had to hurt badly. "I know that this will not kill you. With Medusa's power, you'll live again, but let me tell you one thing. Don't ever again get in my way or I'll kill you. The Queen wants her revenge and doesn't want me to kill you and I'll listen to her but if I see you the next time, I won't follow her instructions and kill you immediately, you understand?!" she barked at her opponent. She turned around and went away, not running, but she wasn't that slow either.

Klarissa coughed up blood. It was painful, but she could handle it because of Medusa. She wasn't letting her opponent get away, not without injury. She sends a blade of light at Tsukino's back, hitting her squarely in it as she vanishes. Klarissa smirked, holding her injury. 'We'll meet again,' Medusa thought, forcing Klarissa's body up & walking it out of forest.


End file.
